


Ashes for Alex

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman's mating habits include cremation of past lovers.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes for Alex

## Ashes for Alex

by Peach

[]()

* * *

Ashes for Alex 

He was thirty, by his adopted parent's estimation, when it happened. 

Superman landed on the balcony of the penthouse and tapped loudly on the door. It slid back quietly on the track and Lex Luthor leaned casually against the frame. 

"Hello, Kal-El." 

"Luthor, I've just destroyed your..." 

Superman's voice tapered off as he tilted his head to the side and took a deep breath. Inside the penthouse he heard the sound of water filling a tub and realized that Lex was shirtless and barefoot. It had been years since he'd seen that much of Lex's body. The sound of someone humming reached him. 

"Kal-El, did you have something else to say? Because if you don't, I have a visitor to get back to." 

"Visitor? Who is she?" 

"I don't believe my love life is any of your concern. So, either finish what you came to say or get off my balcony." 

Lex gasped as he was lifted into the air. Superman pulled him close, sniffed, the two locked eyes. Lex tried to decipher the emotions he could see moving there. 

"You haven't fucked her yet?" both question and demand. 

"What is wrong with you?" 

"Answer me!" 

The humming stopped and female footsteps approached. Kal-El turned to look at the naked woman standing in the doorway to the bathroom. She never even had time to scream. Lex was placed on his feet. 

"I will return for you." 

Then he was gone. Lex turned to offer his new playmate an explanation but all he found was a pile of ash. His normally pale face, paled further. An hour later the first news item appeared. 

"There have been reports from several nations of Superman turning murderer. Eyewitnesses told authorities that Superman entered, scanned the room and then incinerated Victoria Hardwick as she was eating dinner with her husband at a posh restaurant in London. The next report came from a mental institution where the orderlies watched helpless as Superman broke the neck of Desiree Atkins before leaving nothing of her except a pile of ash. The list continues to grow. It has not been determined yet what these women have in common or why Superman would suddenly become a serial killer." 

Lex Luthor sat in his penthouse watching as the reports continued to come in. Superman was always the center of the news when he was out and about, although usually he was saving, not killing. Lex wondered how long it would take them to make a connection between him and the women Kal-El was exterminating. Lex looked once more at the ashes that had once been named Kate. 

By the time Superman was finished, every woman Lex had ever bedded was dead. Lex watched silently as Kal-El stepped through the open door into his bedroom. 

"Clark, what have you done?" 

"You are mine. The time has come to claim you. To do that purification needed to take place." 

"Purification? You killed them." 

"They had touched what is mine." 

"That's crazy!" 

"It was necessary." 

"Clark..." 

"Come with me. I have built our mating chamber." 

"Mating chamber? Are you insane?" 

Superman didn't answer. He picked Lex up and flew from the room. Lex didn't squirm, only because he didn't want to be dropped. When they arrived at the fortress, Clark placed Lex on his feet. Lex scrambled away from him. 

"Clark, you need to snap out of this. Something is dreadfully wrong with you. What would your parents think?" 

"This is the way of my people. I have eliminated the ones who stood between us. You are now mine." 

"This is crazy." 

Lex muttered as he paced back and forth. His mind was racing, looking for an escape. He knew that Clark could force him. Hell, if he resisted Clark might injure - fuck that - kill him. 

"Why, Clark? Why now? Why couldn't you have said something to me years ago? Why did you kill them? And how fucking long do you think it's going to take some profiler to trace them all back to me?" 

"They defiled you. They had to die. From this day forth no one else will touch you." 

Lex glanced around, looking for the red rock or any other reason for Clark to be doing this. 

"What about Lois? And Lana, and that girl in college, Mindy? Haven't you been defiled?" 

Clark stood very still and Lex watched as his brain sorted through the data. "You are correct they must die as well. I will carry you to them so that you may cleanse me." 

Fuck! That wasn't the response Lex had been looking for. Although, killing that Lane bitch should be a piece of cake. 

"Clark, are you sure it works the same way in reverse? Maybe you don't become defiled." 

"If you do not wish to cleanse me, I will do it myself. I am stronger and can be there and back before I could even take you to the first one." 

Lex jumped as Clark blurred out of sight. He wandered across the room to look at the machinery against one of the walls. 

Superman touched down on the terrace of house Lana was living in. He opened the door, careless of the lock and stepped inside. Lana came through the arch from the back of the house and gasped when she saw him. 

"Superman, what are you doing here?" 

"Mating season is upon me. I must be cleansed before I take my mate." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You must die." 

She turned to run, knowing that it was useless. The fire was so hot that she never had a chance to even whimper. When Pete arrived home that evening he found nothing but some ashes in the hearth. Mindy's death went even quicker. She had never gotten anywhere near his secret and hadn't heard the news. 

Lois was banging on her keyboard as Superman flew into the newsroom. The sudden quiet alerted her and she lifted her head. 

"Superman, what has Luthor done to you? We'll help you. He can be punished for forcing you to do this." 

"Lex Luthor will become my mate. I must be purified before the mating takes place." 

He ignored the gasps, whispers and giggles that his statement elicited. He took another step toward her. "Do not worry, Lois. It will be quick and almost painless." 

"What?" Her obituary would read 'A reporter until the end'. 

When Superman touched down at the fortress once more he found Lex attempting to open the computer equipment. 

"Lex, it is done. Come to me for our mating." 

"What makes you think I want to mate with you? Do you plan on us living here for the rest of our lives? Don't you know when they figure out how everything connects that Superman will be hunted and so will Clark Kent? I'll be crucified for corrupting you." 

"You worry too much. Come to me. We will take care of the problems together." 

"No!" 

Clark smiled as he prowled toward his human. Lex's mouth went dry and he started to back away. "No, Clark. Think about this. I've never been with a man." 

"Neither have I. But you are my mate. We have a destiny. You have always known that." 

"Destiny doesn't mean fucking." 

"Alexander had his Hephaistion, I shall be yours." 

"Clark, explain to me just what you mean by mate." 

"We will be married. A deeper bond than any shared by humans. We shall spend eternity together." 

"Clark, I'm human, mortal." 

"That does not matter. Even if we die we will be together. This is meant to be." 

Lex looked at Clark, seeing that the big doofus believed everything he was saying. Finally, he shrugged. He held out his hand. Clark took it and pulled him close. As their lips met Lex knew that eternity wouldn't be enough. 

The end 


End file.
